Benutzer Diskussion:Wasserfell23
Moinsen und willkommen auf der Diskussion-Seite meiner Wenigkeit. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Anliegen oder Fragen haben solltet, dann zögert nicht und fragt. Ich bin zwar hier kaum noch aktiv aber auf eure Fragen werde ich dennoch antworten können und vielleicht bekomm ich irgendwann mal wieder Lust hier etwas aktiver zu werden ;) Und falls ihr einfach mal hallo sagen wollt, ist es auch kein Problem. Ich freue mich neue Bekanntschaften zu machen. Auf dann und möge der SternenClan euern Weg erleuchten Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Wasserfell23. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 23:34, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wow Hi, Wow hätte nicht gedacht das ein junge die warrior Cats Bücher liest! Find cool das es Jungs gibt die sowas lesen^^ Benutzer:Flockensturm Hi nochmal =(*-*)= Tja in meiner klasse gibt es nicht so viele, ich sag mal intelligente, Jungs^^ die Jungs in meiner klasse sind halt dumm, nicht gegen sich ich sagte ja die Jungs in meiner klasse! Benutzer:Flockensturm =(*-*)= Ich lese die Bücher schon etwas länger und bin bei der dritten Staffel viertes Buch wo ich gerade nicht weiterkomme weiblich etwas für die Schule üben muss( und die dritte Staffel total langweilig ist!). Und meinst du mit Charakter charas wie Flockenherz? Wenn ja, dann hab ich schon mehrere^^ Benutzer:Flockensturm Ein Bild Hi, du wirkst ganz nett und dann hab ich gedacht ich mal dir 'nen Bild. Joa, hier ist es: thumb|Vorlage von wildpathofshadowclan By Benutzer:Flockensturm Nochmal Wow Redest ja so als wärst du 'nen Heiler =(^-^)=. Der SternenClan und der MondClan mögen über dich wachen junger Krieger =(^-^)=! Benutzer:Flockensturm MfG? Was soll MfG bedeuten? Ah Achso!! Und wenn du ein Siggi brauchst, Dieb und gänseblumnase können dir eins machen =(^-^)=! Mir hat Dieb meins gemacht =(*-*)=. Oh man... Blöder Ohrwurm! AL Bildchen Hi, ich hab hier ein Bild für dich! Re: ich will ein Bild von dir^^ Klar, welchen rang? LG Hi Hi. 1. die Angaben stehen auf ihrer Seite. 2. ja, es gibt mehr Mädchen, kennst du den viele Jungs die warrior Cats lesen und selbst Geschichten schreiben? 3. dein Bild ist unterwegs 4. mein Alter.. Bin noch jung, möchte mehr aber noch nicht sagen. LG Dein Bild Äh... Ich kann dein Bild nicht hochladen. Ich werd mal fragen was da los ist! Endlich dein Bild! Ja endlich ist hier dein Bild!: thumb|Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Wenn du Veränderungen wünscht sag's mir ruhig! LG und AL deine 2014! Hi Wasserfell23! Ich bin Efeuwolke und habe dich durch Flocke kennengelernt und wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Wenn nicht macht das nix^^ Ich wünsche dir ein frohes neues Jahr 2014!!! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 11:46, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Ne, ich habe dein Bild mit einem Photo Editor gemalt. Es könnte etwas dauern bis du dann dein neues Bild kriegst... LG Re. Also ich glaube nicht dass du der einzige Junge hier im Wiki bist. Ich finde es schön, dass dir meine Bilder gefallen :) Und ein schönes neues Jahr! LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 14:20, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi. Ich bin definitiv eine Kätzin :) Danke und ein frohes neues Jahr nachträglich :) Und danke 11:01, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re.: Hi(nochmal) Also, Gänseblümnase und Dieb machen Sigis, ich hab mir meins aber auch selbst gemacht, also könnte ich mich auch mal an einem anderen versuchen. Wenn du möchtest, mache ich dir eins. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 11:32, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sorry, ich verstehe nicht, welchen Effekt du meinst. AL; deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:04, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja, ok, ich es verstanden ;) AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:06, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir: Benutzer:Wasserfell23/Sig Wenn es etwas gibt, was dir nicht gefällt, sag mir bescheid. Ich ändere es dann. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:24, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe grade echt Lust, Katzen zu malen!! Soll ich dir einen Ava malen? Wenn ja, sag mir einfach, welche Vorlage ich benutzen soll(klicke hier) und wie die Katze aussehen soll. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 17:31, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re.:Sig. Ich hab es jetzt dunkler gemacht. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir jetzt besser ;) AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 17:41, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild Ich hoffe, es entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 21:13, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC)right Hi^^ Hallo^^ Ich bin Lovely und ich vermute mal, du kennst mich nicht :D Naja, ich weiß dass du mit Flocke, Broke und Efeu befreundet bin und vielleicht könnten wir ja auch Freunde werden? Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt, hoffentlich gefällts dir^^ thumb|262px|^^ LG und AL, deine 13:21, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sry! Sorry aber ich kenne dich noch nicht wirklich...Vlt. Können wir mal Freunde sein aber jetzt noch nicht! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:47, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ? Deine Entscheidung ;) LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 16:11, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Charktere,Geschichten? Hi Wasserfell;) Ich wollt fragen ob du hier im Wiki schon Geschichten, Charas, ect. gemacht hast? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 12:58, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Möge der liebe Go..(ups^^) Möge der STERNENCLAN mit dir sein! Ich auch xD Ich geh zwar in Religion aber so richtig Glauben tu ich die Bibel nich xD Kommt von dem Charakter Wasserfell dann auch eine Geschichte? Wenn ja und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag mir Bescheid ich schreibe nämlich voll gerne Geschichten( Vereinigung der Clans, Die Retterin). LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:32, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja, gute Idee! Ja das ist eine gute Idee! Frage(du musst sie nicht beantworten!): Bist du verliebt/mit wem zusammen? Dann müssest du in der Geschichte natürlich denpassenden Charakter finden^^ LG und möge der SternenClan deinen Weg erleuchten! Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 17:22, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Name der Geschichte Hi Water^^ Wie wird die Story heißen? Wasserfells Geschichte oder etwas anderes? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:57, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Echt nett von dir mich auf deiner Freundesliste zu behalten^^ Werde dich wieder hinzufügen. War ein kleiner Test wie du auf, das ich dich gelöscht habe, reagierst! Sry fallst du dachtest ich will nicht mit dir befreundet sein!!! Hey... Ich hab an deiner Siggi einen Fehler gefunden, darf ich ihn korrigieren? 23:55, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE:Fehler Da steht: Der einsamste Krieger aber der mit dem größtem Herz, es müsste aber heißen: Der einsamste Krieger aber der mit dem größten Herz^^ 19:20, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Fertig: LG, 18:05, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey... Hi Wasserfell. Ich hab gesehen das du dein Bild ja jetzt von einer besseren Künstlerin hast(Brokechen kann das wirklich toll!), also muss ich es ja nicht neu machen, oder? Ich hab sowieso kaum noch zeit dafür... LG Schneesturm thumbhier das bild von Schneesturm ist fertig. LG: Onyx 18:22, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Schneestumr for yuuu xD thumbSind es zu viele Flecken?^^ LG deine 18:30, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Hallo Wasserfell, sorry, falls die Antwort später kommt, als sie eigentlich sollte, aber die letzten zwei Tage hatte ich kein Internet, weil die Fritz Box meinte, jetzt kaputt zu gehen. ._. Ich bin ein Mädchen (ich hatte das früher auch in dieser komischen Infobox stehen, wo auch stehen soll, wann man Bday hat und der ganze Kack, das hab ich aber rausgenommen. xD). Naja, ich bin aufjedenfall weiblich, und nein, mir macht das nix aus, wenn man mich sowas fragt, weil... wieso sollte ich verheimlichen, was ich bin :'D LG, 12:27, 26. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bild :3 Hier dein Bild von Wasserfell ist fertig :3thumb Ich hoffe es gefällt dir glg Onyx :3 17:03, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Merlin??? Hi, ich habe gelesen das die eine Katze Merlin heißt, mein Meerschweinchen auch. ;) Eichenstern (Diskussion) 16:14, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) thumb Hi Hi Water, Ich weiß nicht ob du mich noch kennst, ich bin's Onyxkralle, ich hab ich inzwischen aber umbenannt, desshalb nicht wundern. Ich hätte erlichgesagt nicht gedacht, dass du mal wieder ins Wiki kommst.^^ Aber schön dich hier mal wieder zu sehen. Naja, das war's eigentlich auch schon. ^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 21:01, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) '''Ehm.....Hi? Hi Water ich weiß nicht ob du mich kennst. Aber wahrseinlich nicht. Ich bin hier seit einigen Wochen im Wiki aktiv hab aber auch schon als anonymer User in diesem Wiki geschrieben. Eigentlich wars das auch schon......^^ Deine Noch mal hi Kann ich auch verstehen, ich bin auch längst nicht mehr so aktiv wie früher. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja auch ab und zu im RPG Wiki, dann können wir wieder wie in den guten alten Zeiten rpgn, vorallem, da das Wiki mittlerweile wie ausgestorben ist.... Und wie geht's dir sonst so? Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 10:12, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) '''Hi Danke das ehrt mich wirklich sehr. Ich habe oft wegen der Schule auch keine Zeit zum schreiben aber ich habs hinbekommen und darauf bin ich stolz. Hast du schon eine Story geschrieben? Wenn ja würde ich mir die gerne mal durchlesen. Deine 'Re: Moinchen' Echt es gibt an der Buchmesse nen WarriorCatsstand? Dann bin ich auf jedenfall da. Zumal ich, zugegeben gerne lese und die Bücher verschlinge als gäbs kein Morgen. Wegen deiner Story ich werde mir sie in den nächsten Tagen durchlesen und dir dann ein Kommentar hinterlassen. Deine Hi Hallo, ich wollte dir einfach mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen, weil mir deine Geschichte "Wasserfells Geschichte" sehr gut gefiel. Zudem bist du einer der wenigen, die hier noch aktiv sind. :D Jap, gut möglich, dass es komisch ist, dass ich dir dass hier schreibe, aber mir war irgendwie danach. Musst mir natürlich auch nicht zurückschreiben.^^ Btw gefällt mir deine Signatur irgendwie...xD LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 14:25, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy, nein, denke ich nicht^^ Ich glaube das wir uns noch nicht gekannt hatten, sondern erst jetzt. Aber, das weis ich jetzt auch nicht ganz wirklich.^^ Lg, deine 14:52, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi #2 Aber die Geschichte ist wirklich gut geworden. Ich freue mich schon wirklich auf eine Fortsetzung. :3 Danm bin ich ja erleichtert, dass dich meine Nachricht nicht nervt. Habe nämlich immer Angst zu nerven, wenn ich irgendwem irgendwas schreibe....obwohl Disks dazu ja da sind. Bekloppt....:D Mir hat der Spruch deiner Siggi wirklich gut gefallen und ich finde es cool, wenn er dich beschreibt. Dann must du ja wirklich nett sein oder zumindest ein großes Herz haben. :D LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Secon''d'N''''i'g'h''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 15:51, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi #3 (xD) Okay ich würde wirklich gerne weiterlesen. xD Nya, mir kommt es immer so vor, als wäre jeder User hier total selbstbewusst, da die meisten einfach sagen was sie denken (was ich auch gut finde), allerdings habe ich einfach durchgehend Angst etwas Falsches zu schreiben...xD Okay, ich wollte dir mit dieser Aussage auch auf keinen Fall zu nahe treten, falls das so rüberkam sorry. D: Lg [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:13, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi #4 Jaaa, ich kann nur wiederholen, dass ich mich auf eine Fortsetzung freue. Und andere User bestimmt auch. :3 Damit hast du vollkommen Recht. Aber Selbstvertrauen ist bei mir so 'ne Sache...nya xD. Man hat schnell zu viel davon...aber andererseits sollte man selbstverständlich welches haben. LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:40, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Ich bin nur ein riesiger Neko-Fan. Ich finde die verdammt cute... x3 Hi #5 Ja, Ansporn und Motivation sind immer super für Autoren.^^ Nya, wenn du das sagst...^^ Ich würde auch so einiges für Nekos geben, obwohl ich es auch mega cool fände, eine zu sein. xD Die sind einfach so verdammt cute...:3 LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 18:05, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) PS: Ja, genau solche. :3 Nya x3 Super, freue mich echt schon darauf (wie oft habe ich das jetzt schon gesagt xD). ^^ Hast du nicht, ich fand die Aussage eigentlich ganz nett. :3 Ja ein Katzenschweif und -ohren können wirklich viel bewirken. Die können so gut wie alles niedlich machen. :3 <3 Kein Problem, sowas höre ich selten, aber gerne. Eine Neko sein wäre prima. x3 <3 Darf ich dich eigentlich Water oder so nennen? :3 LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 18:23, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nyaa :3 Ja, ich werde sie lesen sobald sie hochgeladen ist und ich Zeit habe. Versprochen. :3 Nein, dass war nicht unhöflich. :3 Aber ja, das stimmt. Wobei ich Jungs mit Katzenschweif und -ohren auch niedlich fände...x3 Wer hätte nicht gerne eine Neko....wieso kannman sich nicht einfach einen Katzenschweif und -ohren wachsen lassen. >.< Nya, einsam sein ist einfach...schei*e. :( Wenn nur wichtig ist, dass du weißt, dass ich dich meine, kann ich dich dann Neko-san nennen? xD x3 LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 19:52, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nya :3 Wenn du ein Neko- Junge wärst, wäre das auch verdammt cool. x3 Ja, leider nicht. >.< Nya, sie bleiben dennoch verdammt niedlich und knuffig und sonst was. x3 Kann ich mir vorstellen. Du hast zwar sicher noch andere Freunde hier, die dich viel besser kennen, aber wenn du möchtest kannst du auch gerne mit mir reden, wenn irgendwas los ist. Ich möchte dir damit aber auf keinen Fall zu nahe treten.^^ Okay Neko-san dann bin ich Nya. :3 <3 LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 12:44, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Ich würde dir wirklich gerne meine Nummer geben, allerdings darf ich das nicht. Das liegt auch nicht an dir, aber meine Eltern sind ziemlich eigen und ich stehe leider unter ihrer Kontrolle (klingt zwar verdammt komisch, ist aber so). Ich könnte dir allerdings meine E-Mail Adresse geben, wenn du möchtest. :3 Hallo Hallo, ja, natürlich können wir etwas reden. Ich fühle mich auch iwie hier irgendwie vergessen von ein paar meinen früheren Freunden und bin froh, dass jemand mit mir reden möchte^^ Meine Signatur ist vielleicht groß eine größere und andere Schrift habe^^ Lg, 14:29, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Schön Ich finde es schön, dass es jemanden gibt der hier wirklich mit anderen reden möchter :) Du bsit ein Junge nicht wahr? Sorry, das ist jetzt eine wirklich doofe Frage xD Lg, 15:33, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ein Geheimnisse Hy, ich hätte da eine Frage, könnte ich mit dir ein Geheimniss teilen? Aber jetzt gibt es nur einen hier, der mein Geheimniss kennt. Lg, 15:43, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, ich muss jetzt off. Deswegen werde ich es dir morgen sagen. Falls du in den Chat kommen kannst. Weil, im Chat würde ich es besser finden. Lg, 15:51, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ps: Und sorry nochmal, aber morgen werde ich es dir verratten, versprochen. Hi Neko-san (xD) Stimmt, und das kann man wohl nicht ändern, ganz egal was man tut. Auch ein verkleideter Neko ist nunmal kein Echter...>.< Ich freue mich auch immer, neue Leute kennenzulernen. Auch bei mir ist es so, dass einige meiner ehemaligen Freunde inaktiv geworden sind. Aber das mit den verschiedenen Wohnorten ist im Internet wohl normal. :/ Okay, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich habe dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich immer Angst habe, was Falsches zu sagen. :D Skype & Co habe ich leider nicht (ist alles so ein bisschen kompliziert), aber das mit der E-Mail werde ich bald mal versuchen zu machen. :3 LG Nya alias [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:06, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Nicht schlimm, ist bei mir ja auch manchmal so.^^ P.P.S: Wie geht's dir eigentlich so Neko-san? ^^ Neko-san #... Ja, dass könnte ich mir gut vorstellen. Kriege ich auch einen ab, wenn du es schaffst? x3 Okay, da bin ich dir echt dankbar. Dann habe ich ja erstmal eine Absicherung. :D Joa, das wäre echt nett, wenn ich denn soweit bin. Dann würde ich gerne auf das Angebot zurückgreifen. :3 Nya, mir geht's nicht sonderlich gut aber auch nicht schlecht, danke der Nachfrage. ^^ Falls du mir noch zurückschreibst, bitte nicht wundern, falls ich dir heute nicht mehr zurückschreiben kann, Neko-san (ich mag den Namen irgendwie xD), ich hab noch zu tun. :/ LG Nya alias [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:27, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Neko-san x3 Hier, ich melde mich freiwillig. xD Dann viel Spaß beim New York retten! Ich habe glaube ich mal was davon gehört, es allerdings noch nicht gespielt. Aber Zocken ust auch noch so ein Hobby von mir...xD ;D Nya, dass fällt mir erst jetzt auf...xD Ich finde meinen Namen echt cute und cool. Ist gerade iwie mein Lieblingsspitzname. :3 Die auch noch einen schönen Abend, LG deine Nya [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:16, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nachricht für Neko-san ^^ Super, dann seh' ich endlich mal einen echten Neko-Jungen. xD x3 Ich spiele eigentlich alles, was mich sich irgendwie kostenlos runterladen kann und was einigermaßen okay ist, heißt ich bin bereit so gut wie jedes Spiel zu zocken. :D Sonst ich spiele ich gerne Age of Empires (auch wenn ich grottenschlecht bin, aber Übung macht den Meister xD), wenn mir langweilig ist Osu und vor kurzer Zeit habe ich Spookys House of Jumpsscares durchgespielt, eigentlich auch ein ganz gutes Spiel. Alles am PC.^^ Kennst du zufällig eins von den Spielen? Bis auf AoE sind die nämlich alle kostenlos. :D LG einen schönen Abend noch, deine Nya [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:57, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nachricht für Neko-san #2 (xD) Ich würde auch als erstes die Ohren streichen wollen. x3 Und dann in Ohnmacht fallen....xD Ich würde echt gerne mal mit dir Osu spielen, aber ich warne dich vor, ich bin grottenschlecht. xD Welche Beatmap hast du denn im Kopf? ;D Outlast kenne ich auch, aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich es zu gruselig, Spookys House of Jumpsscares ist dagegen gar nichts...xD Worum geht's bei DayZ denn so? ^^ PC ist sowieso das Beste. x3 LG Nya [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 12:26, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Es tut mir noch mal leid Wasserfell. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer auf mich und ich hoffe, dass wir iwie Freund bleiben können. Aber, es tut mir wirklich leid. Lg, 14:02, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nochmal Hy, ich möchte mich nochmal tausenDmal entschuldigen. Hier hab ich ein Geschenk für dich gemacht, ich hoffe es gefällt dir:thumb|290px Lg, 14:29, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ps: Es tut mir noch mal sehr leid.... ich mochte dich eigentlich sehr gerne.... D...danke Danke, Wasserfell. Das ist sooo nett von dir <3 Ich danke dir ;') Lg, deine 14:44, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Eine Nyachricht again x3 Wer würde nicht gerne eine Neko (oder einen Neko) knuddeln *___* x3 Ich bin gerade am Überlegen, ob ich überhaupt mal eine 3 Sterne-Map geschafft habe. xD Aber die Map klingt doch ganz gut. :D Btw was spielst du so für Lieder auf Osu? ^^ Nya, ich kenne Outlast von einem YouTuber (Kurono, falls es dir was sagt) und fand es da schon verdammt gruselig. D: Ich meine, ich konnte Spookys House of Jumpsscares auch nur dann spielen, als meine Freundin und mein Bruder dabei waren. xD DayZ klingt eigentlich ganz spannend. :D Aber ich bin (wie immer) sowas von pleite, ich kriege sowieso auch kein Taschengeld mehr, weil ich auf meinem letzten Zeugnis einen Durchschnitt von 2,0 hatte. :/ Nya, werde ich machen, wenn ich es hinkriege. :3 Kann aber noch dauern, ich bin nämlich über die Woche ausschließlich über mein Tablet on. ^-^ LG und gute Nacht, deine Nya [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 18:14, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy^^, ich wollte dich mal anschreiben und dich fragen, wie es dir geht? Ich hoffe ich nerve nicht.^^ lg, deine 11:05, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Einye nyeue Nyachtricht x3 Auf jeden Fall niemand, mit normalem Menschenverstand. xP Ich mag Rock auch gerne, allerdings sind (gerade bei Osu) die meisten Versionen, die man von Liedern findet, Nightcoreversionen (wegen Copyright und so) und das ist bei manchen Liedern einfach nur doof. Wobei ich Nightcore eigentlich ziemlich gerne mag. :'D Mich würde interessieren, ob du AoT und SAO geguckt hast. Ich liebe AoT, auch wenn ich nicht sonderlich weit bin. :3 Geld ausgeben kriege ich auch verdammt schnell hin. Nur das mein Vater mir viele Dinge verboten hat, die ich mir gerne kaufe/gekauft habe (Mangas, früher Addons des Spiels Die Sims und DVD's). :/ Ich schweife immer so ab, fällt mir gerade auf...xD Nya, ich war mit 2,0 eigentlich zufrieden, aber meine Eltern eben nicht. Aber ich selbst wäre auch mit 3,0 zufrieden, solange ich weiß, dass ich mein Bestes gegeben habe. o.O Jap und du bleib auch aktiv. ;) ;3 LG deine Nya [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 15:43, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry, dass ich erst so spät antworte. Hatte Schule und wollte dir eigentlich danach zurückschreiben, hab mich aber so 'n bisschen verletzt und hatte schlechte Laune. :/ Nya...^^ 'Danke! Danke Wasserfell. Übrigens habe ich mir für dich einen Spitznamen überlegt. Comandant Wasserfell. Also nochmals danke und wir sehen uns. Deine Titellose Nyachricht xD Nya...weil normal ein sehr objektives Wort ist und damit jeder "normal" ist? xD Okay, ich höre um ehrlich zu sein so gut wie alles (bis auf Animeopenings) als Nightcoreversion. Das liegt meistens daran, dass ich zufällig diese Version auf YouTube finde und sie mir dann einfach besser gefällt, da sich das Original danach komisch anhört. :P Btw was ist eigentlich dein Lieblingslied, wenn ich fragen darf? x3 Ich glaube ich hab's schon erwähnt, aber ich liebe AoT. xD SAO wollte ich ursprünglich auch mal schauen, bin aber nicht dazu gekommen, da ich ziemlich viele Anime noch schauen wollte.^^ (xD) Nya, ich finde ihn auch ziemlich streng. :/ Aber was man erreicht bzw erreichen könnte ist immer so 'ne Sache. Ich rede mir immer ein, dass ich das eigentlich viel besser könnte, wobei das auch nicht immer stimmt. D: Das macht einen dann nur depri. Aber ich finde 2, 8 ist doch eigentlich auch ganz gut. :) Dann wünsche ich dir gaaaanz viel Glück. :3 Wir schreiben nächste Woche einige Test (unter anderem in Physik -.-), desswegen werde ich wahrscheinlich noch weniger on können, aber ich werde probieren, täglich meine Nachrichten zu lesen. :D LG deine Nya [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:32, 7. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Nya, dass kenne ich. :/ Ich nehme mir auch immer vor zu lernen und mache dann rein gar nichts. P.P.S: Leider nicht. Ich wohne dafür zu weit weg. :/ Gehst du hin? :) Hy Freut mich zu hören^^ Mir geht es auch ab jetzt gut. Ich habe jetzt auch Wochenende und habe meine Ruhe ;) Lg, deine 16:36, 7. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 'Erklärung. Ich bin draufgekommen als ich mir das Kästchen durchgelesen habe. Du weist schon, wo du Admiral der Sternenflotte hingeschrieben hast und in diesem zusammenhang bin ich draufgekommen. Freut mich das er dir gefällt Comandant Wasserfell. Man sieht sich. Deine Nut (Bin zu faul für die Signatur :-) ) Spitzname Hy, ja eigentlich sollte jder Wochenende mögen.^^ Ich weis nicht was für einen Spitzname ich dir geben soll.... halt vielleicht so etwas mit Pool oder Teich. Lg, 07:24, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nyachricht Bei mir ist es immer so, dass ich das Original danach zu langsam finde. ^^ Nya, ich glaube mein aktuelles Lieblingslied ist "I'd rather drown". Wobei ich die Nightcoreversion mehr mag. ^^ Dann frag ich mal so: Welche Lieder hörst du zur Zeit gerne? :3 xD Okay, dann merke ich mir das mal. Ich hatte auch vor, mir einige Anime in den Ferien anzuschauen (bei mir sind das Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, die dritte Staffel Black Butler, Angel Beats, die zweite Staffel Death Note und jetzt noch SAO).^^ Danke und ich hoffe mal, dass wir das irgendwie hinkriegen. Aber Physik ist für mich das Schlimmste. :/ Ich wohne einfach zu weit weg, um da hin zu gehen. Ich müsste um die 6 Stunden bis dahin fahren, und das macht keiner mit. :/ Dann wünsche ich dir ganz viel Spaß da. ;D :3 Dir auch ein schönes Restwochende und sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte. ._. [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 06:40, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nya Ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, passiert mir ja auch ständig. Zum Beispeil jetzt schon wieder, dafür entschuldige ich mich auch nochmal. :/ Nya, Rock höre ich auch gerne, Metal (unter anderem Black Metal) habe ich früher ziemlich viel gehört. Btw habe ich mir das Lied/den Soundtrack angehört und irgendwie erinnert es mich an irgendwas, ich weiß nur nicht an was. xD Hört sich aber schön an.^^ Jap, ich habe was das angeht noch zu tun. Außerdem kommen bei mir sowieso ständig neue Anime dazu, die ich noch sehen will. :D Okay, war Angel Beats so gut? :D Dann hoffe ich, dass dein Egebnis nicht allzu schlimm ausfällt und wünsche dir ganz viel Glück in Mathe. Irgendwie schaffst du das schon. ^^ :3 Jap, dass ist iwie schon doof. :/ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:37, 11. Okt. 2016 (UTC) PS: Danke. Btw ist deins auch cool. :D Verspätete Antwort Ersteinmal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich dir erst jetzt antworte. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich bin irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen, in diesem Wiki nach meinen Nachrichten zu schauen (aus irgendeinem Grund werden mir neue Nachrichten nicht angezeigt). :/ Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, ich bin auch ein ziemlicher Fan dieser Musikrichtung, aber in letzter Zeit finde ich kaum noch neue Titel, die mir gefallen. Hast du irgendwelche Empfehlungen? :3 Animes sind einfach toll...*~* Ich könnte dir momentan eigentlich nur "Blood Blockade Battlefront" empfehlen, der Anime gefällt mir ziemlich und passt auch einigermaßen auf deine Genrebeschreibung, auch wenn er ziemlich langweilig und albern anfängt. Was sind eigentlich so deine Lieblingsanimes? :3 Ging mir bei "Blue Exorcist" (falls dir das was sagt) genauso. :D Nya, ich schreibe nach den Ferien eine Menge arbeiten. Wie ist das bei dir, hast du auch noch/schon Ferien oder musst du zur Schule gehen?^^ Ja, das Spiele kenne ich, dass hat mein Vater früher hin und wieder gespielt. ^^ LG und nochmals sorry von Nya alias [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:53, 17. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nyachricht :D Ist nicht schlimm, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Wir haben bei uns zu Hause auch Probleme mit dem Router, aber irgendwie hat keiner Lust, da mal anzurufen und sich drum zu kümmern. :/ Aber freut mich wirklich, dass ich wieder eine Nachricht von dir bekommen habe. :3 Ja, dieses Gefühl kennt wohl fast jeder Animefan. :/ Aber ich mag eigentlich auch jeden Anime, den ich gesehen habe, aus dem selben Grund wie bei dir. :D Der Einzige, der mir nicht gefiel, war KissXSis (grauenhaft, mehr nicht) und der war eine Art "Mutprobe" mit zwei Freundinnen von mir.... Ich hatte diese Woche auch noch Ferien, aber bei mir geht's Montag auch wieder los...gleich mit einem Geografietest und einer Mathearbeit. T.T Und, wie gehts dir eigentlich so? :3 Noch einen schönen Abend wünscht dir Nya alias [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 18:23, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nyachricht #2 Mich stört sowas halt immer, weil ich dann weder etwas im Wiki machen kann, noch mir irgendwelche Anime anschauen kann. Aber mehrere Wochen ist heftig. :O Nya, ich habe ja gar keinen Grund dazu, wütend zu sein.^^ Ich will auch länger Ferien...meh. Die sind viel zu kurz, dafür, dass man so viele Tage mit Schule verbringen muss. >.< Freut mich, dass es dir gut geht. :D Mir gehts soweit auch ganz gut, bin nur ein bisschen krank.^^ Worum gehts bei dem Spiel denn so? :D LG Nya alias SecondNight [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 08:28, 30. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Anhang >.< Ja, ich hatte was vergessen. xD Du hattest gefragt, worum es bei dem Anime geht. Ich versuche es mal so zu sagen, dass es keinen Brechreiz auslöst (denn das hat dsr Anime ohne Probleme geschafft...bei mir zumindest). Es geht um zwei Zwillingsschwestern, die einen krassen Bruderkomplex haben und naja...ist einfach Inzest-Shit. Nicht anschauen...>.< Hy^^ Hy, Wasserfell^^ Tja..., ich wollte eigentlich fragen wie es dir ab jetzt so geht. Da, wars ja auch schon mal. LG, 14:38, 3. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 'Moinsn! Hey Wasserfell ich wollte einfach nur mal fragen wie es dir denn so geht. Wir haben uns ja lange nich gesehen. Falls du mal wieder Zeit hast bin ich da. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns blad mal wieder^^ Dein Nüsschen^^ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag :3 Hallo, ich wollte dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag wünschen. :3 Bleib wie du bist und feiere schön. :3 Ich hoffe, dir geht's gut und du hast einen schönen Tag...und ein schönes neues Lebensjahr natürlich. :3 LG deine Nya [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] ''Everything'' [[:Kategorie:Unknow|'' is ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''better '' ''with headphones. ]] 08:23, 23. Jan. 2017 (UTC) 'Happy B-Day!' Hey Water auch von mir alles gute zum Geburtstag. Bleib so wie du bist^^. Ich wünsche dir Gesundheit, Kreativität und vor allem viel Glück im weiteren Leben!thumb|Hier noch ein kleines Geschenk von mir^^ Dein Nüsschen Hallo.... Hey Wasserfell...., du warst schon so lange nicht da.... und ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich vermisse.... Lg, deine 13:24, 13. Sep. 2017 (UTC) <3